What is a King Without His Warrior?
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: After the first encounter with Azog, Dwalin believes Thorin is in love with their burglar, until Thorin tells him wrong.


**Thorin/Dwalin story :) **

* * *

_His King. His Brother. His... oh, that's not possible._

_His King was brave but unthinking. Dwalin had watched his King face down the Pale Orc for the second time. He knew both were filled with rage and revenge, but he wasn't at his King's side. Not this time. He tried to reach him as those powerful jaws of that white warg bit down on his King. Oh, how his King's roars of pain were too unbearable for Dwalin to handle. He struggled to break free of the branches that kept him on the trunk of the tree. Dwalin knew he should be the one in those jaws, protecting his King. That hobbit should not have saved him.  
_

Dwalin_ should have._

* * *

A freshly patched up Thorin limped toward his slouched over friend sitting on a rock by the river. His friend almost looked dejected and put out, as if this night hadn't gone right. Thorin winced and grunted as he took a seat beside Dwalin. "You've been quiet, my friend. What is troubling you?"

Dwalin let out a sigh but refused to look at his King. He was too afraid to see the disappointment and failure of himself in Thorin's eyes. "Nothing, My King. Nothing at all as long as you are well," he replied gruffly, focusing on the water in front of them.

Thorin looked at Dwalin who didn't turn his head. "You should be grateful Bilbo saved my life," Thorin said, knowing something along those lines was bothering Dwalin. "I would not be here if it weren't for him."

"You think I don't know that?" Dwalin responded angrily, abruptly standing. "You think I don't relive those moments when you were suffering and dying in the jaws of that warg? And I was there not giving a damn about you?"

Thorin's brow creased as he watched the warrior pace. "Dwalin, I trust you with my _life_-"

"Yet I wasn't able to protect you!" Dwalin shouted, swiftly facing Thorin. "_I_ should have been there! Not that hobbit! _I_ should have protected you from that orc!_ I_ should have been the one bleeding and dying! _Not_ you!" Dwalin got down on his knees in front of his King before continuing his rant in a softer voice. "You're _my_ King and _my_ brother. _I_ should have saved you."

"But I'm alive," Thorin replied gently.

Dwalin growled. "If you're asking me to forget this, I won't-"

"I'm not asking anything," the dwarf king explained. He watched Dwalin stand and turn away again. "Dwalin," he called. "I do know your only duty to me is to protect me from any danger-"

Dwalin's chest hurt at the statement. Perhaps it was never meant to be.

"-but it doesn't change the fact that others in the company might feel that way too," Thorin continued. "All of you are loyal and willing-"

"But it's _my_ job," Dwalin growled lowly. "Not that stupid hobbit's."

Thorin sighed. "My friend, tell me what's _really_ bothering you." He waited patiently as a heavy silence fell between them. He watched Dwalin turn slowly and meet his gaze. Thorin's jaw went slack for this wasn't the hardened warrior he knew. This dwarf looking at him with utter heartbroken sadness was not his brother. Not any dwarf he knew.

Dwalin's voice was weak when he finally spoke. "I saw him _touch_ you. I saw him put his _hands_ on you." He looked away in disgust. "After Oin had patched you up, I saw you two. I saw him look at you tenderly... and I... I saw you_ give in to_ him." Dwalin swallowed his hurt and anger and glanced at Thorin. "I should have given _my_ life to save you, so that I may finally be in your arms," he said quietly.

"Azaghāl," Thorin began, reaching out for Dwalin's hand. "Why?"

The dwarf looked away. "I'm sorry, My King. Bilbo Baggins will make a fine Consort." He quickly gave Thorin a half-hearted smile before turning for camp.

Thorin, still sitting down, caught his hand and pulled him back. "Dwalin, look at me," he said gently. He watched the warrior lift his head and meet his gaze. "Bilbo Baggins does not have my heart." He cautiously ran his hands over Dwalin's chest. "As flattered as I am with your confession, it's a little late."

Dwalin looked away.

"I've waited for you to confess your love for me since the day in that hobbit's house," Thorin smiled. "A King could take anyone he wishes to, but I could not ask you to fall in love with me."

"You know I'd follow any orders, My King," Dwalin replied with a smirk, meeting Thorin's gaze once more. "And you can't ask me to fall in love with you if I already have."

Thorin blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, I-"

"Melhekh... Men lananubukhs menu," Dwalin confessed hesitantly. "Always and forever."

For once in a very long time, a truly happy smile took over Thorin's face. "Azaghāl, I dare say I love you as well," he admitted. "Now, since you follow any command I give you-"

"What is it I can do for you, Melhekh?" Dwalin asked huskily, leaning towards Thorin's face.

"Kiss me," Thorin commanded.

And Dwalin did just that.

* * *

**I'm a Dworini! :) Hope you enjoyed this! **

**~:~ Translations**

**Azaghāl - Warrior**

**Melhekh - King**

**Men lananubukhs menu - I love you**


End file.
